


The Letter

by Storyteller_of_the_Forest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family is family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hope, Letters, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, No Slash, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Storyteller_of_the_Forest
Summary: After the Infinity War, everyone is dealing with their grief for the fallen in their own ways. Some ways are healthier than others.After SHIELD confiscated all of Thor's belongings, Loki was only left with Stormbreaker to remember his late brother. Or so everyone thought. When Brunnhilde stumbles upon an unopened letter with Thor's handwriting across the front, she questions Loki about it. He refuses to answer and stubbornly refuses to open the last thing his brother left him. When he finally opens it, Loki finds it's not what he expected.(Another entry in my "Tales of New Asgard" AU)





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all.
> 
> I'm still completely swamped (I wound up missing a deadline so I'm even more stressed and swamped than usual).
> 
> This has been percolating in my mind for a long while. I write a lot of letters (it's something I really enjoy. I'd go so far as to say I find it relaxing). I was thinking that letters would likely be something common among the Aesir. Even though they're technologically advanced, I still think letter writing would be common place.
> 
> I was looking over "The Stormbreaker Heist" a few weeks ago and thinking about what Thor would have been doing that last days before the battle against Thanos. I think he always believed there was a possibility Loki still lived and then I thought about how he sometimes has visions. That just made the creative wheels in my mind spin. I really loved the idea that he would have written Loki a letter, just in case. In the earliest drafts, this fic was just that letter. Then I thought, "It might be more interesting to see where Loki's at in his grief. Because he definitely would not have opened that letter right away."
> 
> So I played with it a bit and I came up with this fic. I really hope readers enjoy it :)
> 
> Because I'm pretty much buried under work, I don't think I'll be able to post a multi-chap fic until at least January. It might take me a bit of time to respond to reviews (I know I still owe some responses to my previous fics. I'm so sorry, readers. I don't often have this many deadlines at once). Know that I'm reading every review and they're often making my day. You lot are the best.
> 
> REGULAR WARNINGS
> 
> Haven't seen Infinity War and am not going to see Infinity War (the Russos are garbage human beings. I don't want to hear about them or their god awful trash).
> 
> I don't do romantic ships, especially not between family members. If you're into that kind of thing, go elsewhere (and don't tag my work with incest ships, please).
> 
> I'm still somewhat new to writing fics. So I apologize for any mistakes, mis-characterizations, formatting errors, or just any glaring errors. Please be gentle: writing fics is literally stress relief for me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything, obviously all characters and recognizable aspects belong to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading :)

* * *

Loki glared at the computer screen petulantly, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. Every now and again he would drum his fingers on his upper arm, but he refused to say a word. On the screen, Dr. Bruce Banner sat and patiently waited.

“So…” he said, tapping his pen on the pad of paper in front of him. “I guess it’s going to be another session of silence.”

“This is pointless,” Loki muttered.

“Then why do you call every week like clockwork?” Banner asked.

“Because Brunnhilde makes me,” Loki snapped, fully aware of how childish he sounded. He didn’t care. He hated being forced to do this asinine task and refused to be even slightly cooperative. The trickster had no interest in speaking about feelings. It was pointless and a waste of his valuable time.

Banner’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, I figured that was the case. What’s it like? Having Brunnhilde back in New Asgard?”

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you not have anything better to do with your time?”

The man hiding the monster smiled a little. “I really miss Thor too, Loki.”

“Well, it’s your fault he’s dead,” Loki replied with cruel casualness. “Yours and the Avengers. If you had actually functioned as a team, my brother would still be alive.”

Banner looked as if he’d been struck and cleared his throat, looking down at his writing pad. Loki took some grim satisfaction in that.

“I, uh—” Banner started.

“Dr. Banner, I have important matters that require my attention. Do you know what it’s like building a whole new life for refugees, refugees who know next to nothing about the ways of this dreary little world? This is a waste of time for you and for me. I am uninterested in whatever conversation you wish to have. I know Midgardians find it helpful to mewl and cry about their feelings, but I do not. I bid you goodnight,” Loki said. Before Banner could say anything, Loki disconnected the call. He pushed his chair back and stood up, moving to the study door.

Pulling it open, he found Brunnhilde standing right outside. She did not look pleased.

“That was uncalled for,” she said. Loki crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway.

“I thought those sorts of calls were supposed to be confidential,” he commented easily. “Do you not trust your leader?”

Brunnhilde raised an eyebrow, unamused. “Banner only wants to help. He’s grieving too. We all are.”

“I’m not grieving,” Loki stated, stepping around her. “I’m past that.”

“It’s not the Avengers’ fault Thor fell in battle,” Brunnhilde told him as she followed him into the kitchen. “And before you say anything, it wasn’t Thor’s either.”

“No? Then whose was it? Yours? Mine?” Loki asked as he started opening cabinets. He frowned when he found them empty.

“It was nobody’s fault. No one other than Thanos.”

“I’m fairly certain General Ross disagrees with you,” Loki replied.

“Yeah, well, he’s an idiot,” Brunnhilde said, watching as Loki continued looking through his cabinets and the refrigerator.

“Where in the Hel is the wine?” Loki finally asked. “The groceries are always delivered in the afternoon on Friday and I know for a fact that—”

“I’ve made a list,” Brunnhilde told him as she moved over to the counter. “We’re going to the shop and I’m going to teach you how to get your own groceries.”

Loki stared at her as though she had just spontaneously sprouted multiple limbs. “You must be joking.”

Brunnhilde retrieved the list she had made earlier. “I am going to tell you how you make one of these on the ride there.”

“No.”

“Loki, you can’t keep using the citizenry as your personal servants and you can’t keep isolating yourself like this. I spoke with Korg and he said you don’t leave the house. You go to town hall and then you go home. It’s unhealthy. You need to start going out and getting a change of scenery.”

“And you consider degrading myself to be healing?” Loki scoffed. He waved a dismissive hand and turned his back to her, continuing to search through his cabinets.

Brunnhilde bit the inside of her cheek, shaking her head as she looked off to the side. Her eyes landed on the corner of an envelope poking out of a thick book on the table. Frowning, she reached over and pulled it out, staring in shock at her late friend’s handwriting. Thor had surprisingly good penmanship.

“What’s this?” she asked, reading Loki’s name in neat black ink. The envelope was yanked out of her hands. Loki swiftly moved over to a drawer and put the envelope inside, slamming it shut. Brunnhilde stared at him and he turned back to her, a wide fake grin plastered on his face.

“So, you wish to take me to the shops?” Loki stated, his entire demeanor suddenly changing. “Very well. Let us go get necessities.”

Brunnhilde stared at him. “That was Thor’s handwriting.”

Loki turned and left the kitchen. “I’ll be waiting for you in the car. I assume you drove here.”

Brunnhilde heard him step outside and turned her eyes back to where he’d put the letter. Sighing, she turned and followed after the trickster. He could be so damn stubborn. Then again, so could she.

_*_

Five minutes into their trip to the grocery shop, Brunnhilde was already regretting her decision to teach Loki how to do his own shopping. He turned his nose up at everything and constantly muttered about how degrading the whole excursion was. He was determined to make this trip as difficult and infuriating as humanly possible.

The Valkyrie got a brief respite when they were in the produce section. Strangely enough, Loki seemed mildly interested in the various fruits and vegetables. He stopped muttering under his breath and actually seemed to listen to her. The trickster didn’t speak much, but he did shrug when she asked if he was interested in trying a particular fruit or vegetable. If she inquired about something he didn’t want to try, he would give her a look like she had just personally spit on generations of his ancestors and turn away from her.

It was only when they got into the meats section that his infuriating pretentiousness came back to the forefront again. Brunnhilde was studying some good cuts of beef when she heard a familiar sniff. Rolling her eyes, she straightened up again.

“Okay, what is it now?” she asked, wondering what sort of snarky response she would receive.

“I don’t eat that,” Loki told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She frowned, not sure what he was talking about.

“What do you mean you don’t eat that?” she asked and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t eat meat,” he clarified, speaking as if he were talking to a very young child. The Valkyrie decided to let it go for the moment.

“You don’t eat meat.”

“Is there an echo in this shop?” Loki replied tersely. “I believe that’s what I said.”

Brunnhilde frowned and squinted at him. “You don’t…why not?”

Again, he gave her that look as though she had just insulted the very core of his being. “Have you seen the way animals live? Why in all the heavens would I ever consume the flesh of a creature that lives in its own filth.”

Brunnhilde stared at him, not believing her ears. _How is this my life? What god did I offend to deserve this?_

“Oh. My god,” Brunnhilde said softly in disbelief. She didn’t even know how to respond to his response. “What about fish? Do you have a problem with—”

“A creature that swims in its own filth and the filth of who knows how many other creatures, especially on this backwater planet?”

Brunnhilde stared at him for a minute, opened her mouth and then closed it again, shaking her head. She had learned long ago that it was folly to argue with Loki. This was not a hill she was willing to die on.

“Fine, let’s go find some nuts and grains to hopefully balance your diet. You eat those, don’t you?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and started moving for another aisle when he saw something that made him freeze. Brunnhilde frowned when his body went rigid and a tremor went through his steady hand. _Uh oh,_ she thought as she approached him, following his gaze to a nearby display. There were some American products on the shelves, a rarity in New Asgard. Every now and again, they would order a shipment of snacks from different countries. The Aesir refugees enjoyed trying new foods.

“Pop-Tarts,” Brunnhilde read the box that held Loki’s attention. “Didn’t figure you for a fan of artificially flavored pastry. Do you want to get a box? I think we can budget it in.”

Loki turned his eyes to her and she was surprised to see tears were welling up in them. He glanced back to the boxes and then to her again, laughing shakily.

“No,” he cleared his throat when his voice cracked. “No, I would rather not. I find such things utterly repulsive. That…those were more aligned with my brother’s tastes. Thor always had such an unrefined pallet.”

Loki turned away from the shelves and moved over to the next aisle. Brunnhilde followed behind him, watching as he studied a package of almonds. His eyes were fixed on the writing on the package, as though he were fascinated by the technical details and measurements. Brunnhilde picked up a bag of walnuts and placed them in the basket.

“You okay, Lackey?”

“Fine,” Loki muttered, his usual indifference slipping back into place. Brunnhilde grabbed another package and placed it in the basket.

“Want to tell me about that letter?” she asked carefully and Loki glanced at her before turning his attention back to the bag. “You know I’m not going to stop asking about it until you tell me.”

Loki rolled his eyes as he placed the bag he was studying back on the shelf.

“I would have thought you’d know more than me. You were with my brother before that last battle,” he replied. “You never saw him write a letter?”

Brunnhilde shook her head. “Thor spent a lot of time on his own in the days before that last battle. Big guy wanted to deal with his grief alone for the most part. He sought us out when the grief became too much.”

Loki made a noncommittal noise and Brunnhilde glanced at him. She remembered those last days vividly. Thor hadn’t been as despondent as he had been right after the Snap, but he had been melancholy. There was a grimness to normally sunny god of thunder and a hint of sadness was always present on his face. He wasn’t the same Thor anymore and Brunnhilde knew his heart was broken. That last night before the battle, before the Avengers had undone the Snap, he seemed to have found some inner peace and she had started to see a hint of the old Thor peeking through. He was ready for that fight and he had hope again.

Thor was certain they would be victorious. He told her as much. Even when the battle started going poorly, Thor told her never to fear. His last words to her encouragement. It wasn’t over yet. They were both sweating and panting, a little banged up, but Thor was sure they were going to emerge victorious. His certainty gave Brunnhilde hope and she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they would defeat Thanos.

Once the battle was over, she had immediately looked for Thor, a wide grin on her face. She walked through the battlefield, still smiling, looking for her friend so they could celebrate their hard-won victory. Her heart was full of joy. The Valkyrie’s smile didn’t fade until she came upon the trickster weeping over his brother’s broken body, holding him protectively and rocking him. It was an image that she would never forget.

“The only thing I saw him writing was in the journal he kept,” Brunnhilde finished.

“King T’Challa gave me that letter shortly before I left Wakanda. Apparently, Thor wrote to me at some point before that last battle. He gave it to Okoye, who put it in King T’Challa’s personal safe. My brother requested it be given to me in the event of his death, should I return to Midgard,” Loki explained. “SHIELD obviously didn’t know of it otherwise they likely would have taken it too.”

Brunnhilde nodded, gently taking the bag of almonds Loki had been examining and putting it in the basket. “So why haven’t you opened it?”

“Because if Thor wanted to speak with me, he shouldn’t have died,” Loki replied simply, bitterness creeping into his voice. “He shouldn’t have let Thanos get the better of him.”

Brunnhilde frowned. “I’m sorry, do you actually think your brother fell in battle to spite you? Am I hearing you correctly?”

“I don’t expect you to understand,” Loki replied. “You’re just like all the other Aesir, so wrapped up in the glory of battle and war.”

“Hey, don’t take out your misdirected anger on me,” Brunnhilde said, her ire rising. “I’m pissed at Thor for dying too. It means I have to deal with your unending bullshit.”

Loki fumed. “Nobody is asking you to stay.”

Brunnhilde glared at him. “I gave Thor my word and I intend to keep it.”

“That’s entirely your decision. Unsurprisingly, it’s a foolish one,” Loki snarled. “Are we finished with this pointless endeavor yet?”

“Not even close,” Brunnhilde replied just as icily. She took some satisfaction in Loki’s infuriated scowl. She was so fed up with his lashing out at everyone. Brunnhilde had done her best to be understanding, but she had her limits. He wasn’t the only one who was grieving. Thor’s death had hurt them all. She had come back from Wakanda, where her lover was, to help him. She knew how difficult being a leader was and holding that position while grieving made it even more challenging. The Valkyrie hadn’t expected or wanted gratitude, but neither did she want to deal with the trickster acting like a petulant child.

Loki stormed past her and she placed a couple more bags in the basket she was holding.

The rest of their shopping trip continued mostly in silence, broken only occasionally by Loki complaining about some pointless thing: the lights being too bright, the abundance of smells being unpleasant, the noise giving him a headache. The Valkyrie ignored him, tuning out his unending grousing.

When they moved up to the checkout, a storm was starting outside. Loki glanced over to the windows when the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. Brunnhilde also looked outside, feeling a pang in her heart. She knew storms would always remind her of her friend and it would be a long time before the pain of his loss started to fade. She knew storms would always stir a faint ache in her heart.

“Well that’s inconvenient,” Loki muttered and she gritted her teeth. Loki was in pain, she knew that, but his constant denial was starting to wear thin. Thunder rumbled again and Loki remained focused on the register, watching the price. Brunnhilde sighed sadly and the trickster rolled his eyes.

“I know I’ll regret asking, but what has you in a mood?” he asked. She massaged her brow, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. The thunder rumbled again and Brunnhilde could feel her eyes welling with tears. Every citizen of New Asgard became a little melancholy during storms. The loss of Thor was still fresh, still painful. He was still grieved among his friends and his people.

Hearing Loki huff, Brunnhilde held up a hand.

“Don’t, Lackey,” she warned, a barely perceptible quiver in her voice. “Just…don’t.”

He glanced over at her and then looked back to the screen where the price was on display. Once they were finished being rung up, Brunnhilde attempted to show Loki how to pay for things.

“What in the seven Hels are those?” Loki asked, peering at the bills as though they were parasites.

“Money,” Brunnhilde answered. “The currency on Midgard is different than on Asgard.”

“They use paper?” Loki asked, judgement clear in his tone. “Just when I think this dreary planet can’t get any more absurd, they use actual refuse to pay for necessities. Well, we are changing that and using our own currency.”

Brunnhilde bit the inside of her cheek. “You really want to add on coming up with a whole new currency system to all your other responsibilities?”

“Our currency in Asgard worked just fine. I see no reason to abandon it,” Loki replied. Brunnhilde gritted her teeth.

“We’ll talk about the feasibility of that later. Right now, suck it up and pay with Midgardian money,” she said. Loki raised an eyebrow and watched as she handed the shopkeeper the money. He opened the till and gave her the correct change. She ignored Loki’s derisive sniff and grabbed a few of the bags. Turning to Loki, he looked at her expectantly.

“There are two bags left. You’re going to carry them,” she told him. He rolled his eyes, but surprisingly, reached over and lifted them. Not bothering to see if he was following her, Brunnhilde made her way to the doors. It was already starting to rain rather heavily.

“Wish I would have brought an umbrella,” Brunnhilde said to herself. She heard an exasperated huff and a soft green light formed over her. Glancing back at Loki, he shrugged.

“Shields have multiple purposes and I dislike getting wet,” he stated, stepping forward. “It’s only over me, so I would suggest you stay close. Unless you enjoy getting sopping wet.”

Not giving her a chance to respond, Loki started walking toward the car. Brunnhilde walked alongside him, easily keeping pace with him. They reached her car and loaded the groceries into the trunk.

“If you like and can manage not being a pain in the ass for an hour or two, I’d be happy to bring you grocery shopping with me,” Brunnhilde offered. “I go every week.”

Loki rolled his eyes and moved around the car to the passenger side, bringing his shield with him. Brunnhilde licked her lips as she got soaked with rain. _That’s what I get for trying to be nice to an immature spoiled brat,_ she thought. Thunder rumbled in the distance and she sniffled, moving around to the driver’s side. _I’m trying, Thor. I’m really, really trying._

Opening the door and sinking into the driver’s seat, Brunnhilde started sorting through her keys. She sniffled and scrubbed at the tears that had started welling up in her eyes.

“Are you crying?”

“No,” she growled, pulling out the correct key and sticking it in the ignition.

“It looks like you’re crying,” Loki continued. “Sounds like it too.”

“I’m not crying, Lackey.”

“You’re lying,” Loki stated simply.

Thunder rumbled again and Brunnhilde brushed some wet hair out of her face. Every beat of her heart felt painful and Brunnhilde briefly closed her eyes, slowly letting out her breath. She refused to break down, especially not in front of Thor’s brother, who was now her responsibility. Enduring grief was part of being a Valkyrie. They didn’t have the luxury of showing emotion.

Glancing over to said brother, Brunnhilde stared at him as he reclined back, one foot on the dash. Soft green light danced around his fingertips as he played with his magic. She sniffled and swiped at her tears, turning the key in the ignition and listening to the engine turn over.

“Don’t you feel anything?” Brunnhilde asked, drawing his attention to her. “Have you not shed any tears since leaving Wakanda?”

“Crying won’t bring Thor back. He’s dead. Nothing will bring him back. Tears are pointless,” Loki mumbled as he looked back to the windshield. There was a weird tone in his voice, much flatter than was typical for the trickster. It was almost as if he were speaking to himself. Brunnhilde shook her head. She looked over her shoulder and carefully pulled out of the parking space, deciding not to respond.

They drove home in silence, which Brunnhilde was grateful for. She didn’t think she could handle any more of the trickster’s needling. When they reached the house, Brunnhilde parked where she normally did and they unloaded the groceries from the back. The storm showed no signs of letting up, but Loki’s shield did a good enough job keeping them from getting soaked.

He watched with disinterest as she put away what they had bought. She knew he was eating enough. Loki hadn’t gained or lost any weight, he didn’t look disheveled, so he was obviously taking care of himself. As Brunnhilde continued to put away the groceries, she noticed a hint of sadness in Loki’s expression.

“What’s wrong?” she asked and he jolted slightly as though he had forgotten she was there. Tilting back slightly in his chair, he glanced over toward the window when thunder rumbled outside.

“Just wondering how much longer it will be until I can have some peace and quiet again,” he replied easily. “New Asgard isn’t going to build itself you know.”

“Uh huh,” Brunnhilde replied. “Well, you’ll be happy to know that I just have to put this away.”

Grabbing a loaf of bread, she put it in the bread box and closed it.

“And now I’ll be on my way,” she said. Loki waved a hand lazily, obviously uninterested in whatever she was saying. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling. Brunnhilde nodded and started making her way out of the kitchen, pausing. _Dammit, Thor,_ she thought as she turned back.

“Look, I know it’s utterly pointless to give you advice,” she started.

“And yet,” he said without looking up from the small screen.

“I really think you should read that letter,” Brunnhilde finished and he looked over at her. “I haven’t the first idea what Thor wrote to you, but…well, he did know you, better than anyone. And I think whatever he wrote is something you need to hear. I know you’re angry with him, but I also know that won’t last forever. Please, Loki. Just read the damn letter.”

Loki looked back at his phone. “I’ll consider it.”

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes and shook her head. Loki was a stubborn ass and he would never do anything he didn’t want to do. The Valkyrie left the house, feeling a sense of defeat. She had promised Thor she’d look out for his brother. She just wished he didn’t make it so damn difficult.

_*_

Rebuilding New Asgard required many sleepless nights, as Loki soon discovered. It was rare he got more than a few hours of sleep. There were so many things to sort out, so many matters that required his attention. Sometimes it felt like he was drowning in paperwork, responsibilities, or both. Unlike his brief stint as the King of Asgard, Loki preferred to be an unseen leader. He didn’t want to walk out among the Aesir refugees and tried to limit his contact with them as much as possible. They always wanted to speak of Thor and Loki didn’t want to talk about his late brother.

He would deal with whatever remained of his grief once things were functional in New Asgard. This new home of theirs and the citizens would have to come first this time.

After the Valkyrie left, Loki prepared himself a simple dinner and ate while reading a book about Aesir magic, one of the very few that had managed to survive Ragnarok. It was part of his nightly routine: read a little in the hopes of finding a way to release his brother’s soul so Thor could take his rightful place in Valhalla. It had been more than a year since that last battle and Loki still hadn’t found any spell that could help. _I don’t even know why I bother. Thor was the one who got himself into this mess, being an impulsive fool. He should find his own damn path to Valhalla,_ Loki thought bitterly. Yet he continued reading and occasionally jotting a note in the margins, as he planned to do until he solved this quandary.

Once he had finished eating and washing the dishes, Loki turned his attention to matters of New Asgard. He was trying to figure out matters relating to the settlement’s budget. The economy was proving to be the most difficult thing to get under control. It refused to stabilize, and Loki found it infuriating.

A loud rumble of thunder shook the windows of his small home and Loki gritted his teeth. He hated storms. He hated them with every fiber of his being.

_He had been so damn confident as he strode out into that hopeless battle. Loki was going to win. Even if he fell, it would be fighting against the one who had tormented him and tried to break his mind. Pride blossomed in his chest and he felt whatever fear he still had of the Mad Titan dissipate. Loki had no more fear. There was only determination._

_Not once, not even for an instant, did the thought that Thor might have fallen crossed his mind. His brother was fighting out in that battlefield, fighting the forces of Thanos, and Loki was going to join him. He hoped to surprise Thor, to stride up beside him, draw his attention with some witty quip, and then endure the fool embracing him._

_Almost immediately, he’d gotten swept up in the fighting. Loki kept waiting to feel a pair of warm familiar arms embrace him tightly, even as Thor cursed him for his deception. The oaf would pause in the middle of a battle just for a hug. That was just Thor._

_Yet that embrace never came._

Focusing only on the numbers in front of him, Loki tried to tune out the raging storm. Wind howled through the night and lightning lit up the sky. Rain pattered against the glass.

_“I avenged you, brother,” Thor had told him, blood filming his teeth and dribbling out of his mouth. His voice was so soft Loki could barely hear him. There was such pride in his face, such happiness, even despite the overwhelming pain he was in. He was mortally wounded, Thor was dying, and yet he was still happy. He had vanquished his brother’s nightmare, made sure Loki no longer had to be afraid. He’d given his life to assure his brother was safe._

_“I didn’t want you to,” Loki thought as he continued trying to heal his brother. “Not if this was the cost.”_

Thunder rumbled again, making the windows shudder in their frames. Loki felt anger start to bubble up in his chest.

“You can rage as much as you want, I don’t care,” Loki stated, speaking to no one in particular. “If my brother wished for me to know something, he would have fought harder and lived. Gods know he did it before, survived stronger foes.”

There was a loud crash of thunder and Loki focused his attention solely on the figures in front of him. The rain beat against the windowpanes and Loki drummed his fingers against the table. He wouldn’t give into the storm’s fury. It was just a storm.

_The wheezing sound Thor made, shortly before he succumbed to his wounds, had been nothing short of horrific. Loki had never heard such a sound before, certainly not from his brother. Thor wasn’t able to breathe properly anymore, his lungs had either filled with blood or perhaps collapsed. Everything was so broken the trickster couldn’t tell._

_Loki tried everything to make that sound stop: adjusted his brother’s position, adjusted his own grip, poured even more seidr into his system (more than Loki was able to spare, if he was being honest). Nothing he did stopped that horrible wheezing sound. The final gasps of a dying god._

_In the end, Loki did the only thing he could and embraced Thor, hoping it would reassure his brother that he was not alone and that he was safe. The trickster clenched his eyes shut, tears flooding down his face, and prayed with everything in him, prayed to whatever god might be listening to not let this happen. “Please, please don’t take my brother from me. I will give anything, make any sacrifice. Please don’t take him, not like this. Not like this.”_

_He received no answer. _

_Moments later, Loki felt his brother’s heart cease to beat, felt Thor go limp in his arms. Even though he kept denying it, continued to not believe his strong brother was gone, a small part of Loki hoped that if he had succumbed to his wounds, Thor had known he wasn’t alone._

_Loki didn’t know, he would never know, whether that helped. He would never know if Thor had been afraid when he left this world, if he had known he wasn’t alone. That bothered the trickster more than he ever anticipated it would._

For a split second, Loki thought he heard that terrible wheezing and pressed his hands over his ears, clenching his eyes shut. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Another rumble of thunder shook the house and Loki slammed his hands on the table.

“All right! I’ll read the damn letter!” he snapped as he stood from his chair and stormed over to the drawer he had stuffed the letter into. Yanking it open, Loki pulled out the letter and huffed when he felt the thickness of it. Thor never was able to shut up and apparently that extended to written correspondences.

_But the envelope is still thin. Thor didn’t write enough. He could never write enough._

Loki sat back at the table and carefully ran a hand over the envelope. His eyes traced the graceful lines that formed his name. His brother’s penmanship was like their mother’s and yet distinct. The trickster felt a brief pang in his heart, which he promptly buried. Feeling sad wouldn’t change anything, it wouldn’t bring his brother back. There wasn’t any point in it.

_I don’t even know why I waited this long to open the damn thing. It’s just a ridiculous letter written by my fool of a brother,_ Loki thought, anger starting to bubble back to the surface. When he’d first been given the letter, he’d barely even glanced at it before tucking it away in an inner pocket. He had other more pressing matters that required his attention. Once he’d been shown to the dwelling that would be his new home, Loki had put the letter off to the side and forgotten about it.

After setting up his house, he only glanced at it once more. Seeing it filled him with an indescribable rage and he’d considered burning it. How dare Thor do such a thing? How dare he saddle Loki with this position and then leave him instructions! If he’d been so concerned with the way Loki would lead, he shouldn’t have died.

And yet, when Loki grabbed the envelope again, he couldn’t bring himself to destroy his brother’s last correspondence. The thought of the last thing he had left of his brother disintegrating into ashes was something Loki couldn’t bear. With an angry snarl, he’d shoved it in a book and tossed it off to the side. Leave it to the damn nosy Valkyrie to dig it up again.

Loki flipped it over and conjured his dagger. Suddenly, the dull facts and figures relating to New Asgard’s economy were incredibly enticing. Closing his eyes and letting out his breath slowly, Loki slid the dagger across the top of the envelope, slicing through the seal. Tucking the dagger away, Loki reached into the envelope and pulled out the neatly folded paper. Unfolding it, he cleared his throat as his eyes ran over his brother’s neat print. He couldn’t help but notice a couple spots where the ink ran slightly, where Thor’s tears had landed as he’d been writing.

Thunder rumbled again outside and Loki started to read the words the late god of thunder had left him.

_Dear Loki,_

_If you are reading this, it means one of two things has come to pass: either the battle did not go in our favor or perhaps it did, but fate finally caught up with me. Whatever happened, the result is the same: I am no longer with you. For that I apologize. I will fight with everything in me, but I cannot predict what the fates will._

_It has been many nights since I last saw you, aboard that ship. Since you fell protecting me and the grief is still near to my heart. I miss you, brother. I miss you more than words can accurately capture. I would give anything to have you here again, at my side. You should be here, fighting against the mad titan. I shall avenge you, since you are not here to do so yourself, but you deserve this victory over Thanos more than anyone._

_I shall continue to hold out hope that you have survived against all odds. I will always believe you are out there, hopefully safe and not causing too much trouble. You were always so clever, brother. Always able to think one step ahead of everyone. I have always admired that about you._

_I had a vision last night of a golden hill and you were kneeling in front of a stone upon which rested Mjolnir. You were weeping and I could see such sorrow in your face. I fear that shall come to pass and if it does, I will not be around to offer you comfort, to help you. That hurts my heart, Loki. I hate that I might not be around to help you deal with the aftermath of the fall of Thanos._

_I have told Brunnhilde and Korg my wishes about what’s to be done if I fall in battle. I am leaving everything to you: all my possessions, as well as the leadership of the Aesir. I know you will be a wise and just leader, for I have seen a change in you, brother. You were not ready so many years ago, neither was I, but now you are. You have proven that you are capable of leadership and I know our people will thrive. There is no one more qualified to lead them._

_Knowing you as I do, I’m certain you did not open this letter right away. You likely assumed I would have written about the duties of leadership and the necessities of putting others first. You never did like being told what to do and to try to do so is folly. You have acted as a king before and I know you are already fully aware of what such responsibility entails. You did a fine job leading Asgard as Odin and you will do a fine job leading as Loki. You have no need of my advice on such matters. I have complete faith in your abilities._

_However, I did want to offer some advice on something you’re not as familiar with, something I know quite a lot about. Brother, I wish to write to you about grief and how to cope with it._

_I have lost you thrice and each time was like a knife through my heart. It was the same when we lost mother and later father. The pain fades, but it never heals entirely, and it can be distressing sometimes. But it does get easier to live with. I have learned valuable lessons each time I’ve grieved, and I wish to pass along what I have learned. Perhaps it will make your experience a little less painful or somewhat easier to endure._

_There is anger that comes with grief. You will be angry at everyone, including yourself. I will not tell you not to feel anger but do your best not to project it outwards. Write it down in a journal or a letter. If you feel rage toward me for leaving you, scream it to the heavens. I will hear you in Valhalla and I shall listen to every word you throw._

_Some days, it’s okay to do nothing. If it hurts too much to get up, then rest. If you feel the need to cry, do so. Do not force yourself to bury whatever you’re feeling. Doing so shall only cause harm in the long run. And do not allow anyone to tell you how you should be grieving. I have learned this from my Midgardian friends: everyone grieves differently. There is no incorrect way to grieve._

_Loki, I know you do not like to open up to others and you abhor showing what you consider weakness, but I beg of you not to push others away. Do not condemn yourself to a solitary existence because you’re in pain. A burden shared is easier to carry. Even if you only trust a few, hold them close. Allow them to help you on the days when the grief is too much. Speak, brother. Talk to confidants. Speaking of your pain to others, especially others who are experiencing similar trials, helps a great deal._

_Perhaps the most difficult thing to learn and accept: if I should fall in battle, it is okay to move on. It is okay to be happy again. You are not betraying me by leading a good life and finding peace. On the contrary, that is the best way you could honor my memory. I want you to be happy, Loki. I want you to be at peace._

_I know you will be angry with me, if I die in battle, and I understand. I understand, Loki. I have been angry at you so many, many times when I thought you dead. I am sorry that I am the one to cause you pain. I am sorry that I left you. I hope one day, your anger fades and you can forgive me. Perhaps one day, the memories you have of me will no longer cause you pain. I hope eventually you will be able to look back on your memories of me with fondness._

_If I do fall, I hope the fates are kind and allow me to see you one last time. I hope we are given the chance to say goodbye. I have thought a lot, over the past few days, about our lives. We have traveled a strange and winding road, have we not, Loki? We had so many adventures and seen so many sights. We have been beside each other through so many trials and tribulations. Norns, I really hope you’re still alive, Loki. There is so much left yet for you to accomplish. I only wish I could be beside you to see it._

_I know that you are going to face many challenges and grief is going to make them even more difficult. Yet I have faith in you, brother. I know of your strength and resilience. You will be able to meet such challenges and overcome them. I know you will be able to do this, Loki._

_There is something I would ask of you, something that might perhaps make things a little easier to deal with._

_When the pain of grief is overwhelming or if ever you feel alone, I want you to remind yourself that your brother loved you so very much and even if he’s not there, he still loves you. Death cannot break that bond, Loki. You are my brother and I love you, as I always will._

_One day, we shall see each other again. I shall wait for you in the great halls of Valhalla. Know that I am smiling as I watch all your achievements as you lead our people into a new golden age._

_I love you, Loki. Never forget that._

_Thor_

_P.S. Don’t stab anyone._

Loki swallowed and carefully folded the paper again, slipping it back into the envelope. For a time, he just stared at the simple envelope. Then, he rose from his chair and wandered through his small house to the study in the back. Sitting in front of the laptop, Loki switched it on. Clicking on an app, the trickster played with his fingers as he listened to the strange chime that sounded when the call was connecting.

It took a little longer to answer than usual, likely due to the late hour, but eventually, Bruce Banner’s tired face popped up on screen.

“Loki?” the doctor sounded mildly surprised. Loki felt his lower lip trembling and he sniffled, swiping at his eyes.

“Are you…okay?” Banner asked. “I mean, okay as applies to—”

“When does it stop?” Loki asked softly, glancing up at the screen with teary eyes. Banner ran a hand over the back of his neck, confusion reflected in his expression.

“When does what stop?”

Loki furrowed his brow. Even he was unsure what he was asking exactly, but it was something that he needed to find the words for.

“When does the pain stop? When do I stop wanting my brother back?” Loki asked, his voice trembling. _When does it stop hurting?_

A look of sympathy crossed Banner’s face and he sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It doesn’t,” he said gently. “You just…get used to it. You learn how to live with it and it does get a lot easier, but it takes a long time.”

Loki frowned and nodded, sniffling and swiping at his eyes again.

“I…I wish to speak of my brother, for a little while,” he said, looking back at the screen. “But I do not wish to talk about that last battle or the state I found him in.”

_That horrible wheezing sound he made as he died in my arms. I cannot think of that. Please do not make me relive those moments._

Banner nodded and sat back a little more. “Okay. You can tell me whatever you want to.”

“For how long?”

Banner shrugged, a kind smile playing across his face. “I’m not doing anything at the moment and I have no plans for tomorrow. So you can talk for however long you want to.”

Loki sighed and slumped back in his own chair. “I’m compiling a tome of stories about my brother, you know.”

The man hiding the monster grinned. “Yeah, Brunnhilde mentioned that. I’d love to read it, when you’re done. Do you start with his childhood, like a sort of biography?”

“It’s not quite like a biography, more like your planet’s myths: tales of Thor’s deeds and heroic acts and adventures. It’s a book of stories, stories that made up my brother’s life,” Loki explained. “But it does start with Thor’s childhood.”

Banner smiled and waited for Loki to continue. The trickster started telling the man hiding the monster about their childhood in Asgard, the adventures he and Thor went on. For the moment, that was all Loki wished to speak about. That was where he wanted his memories to remain: in those golden halls with his brother, not a care in the world.

Occasionally glancing at Banner, Loki couldn’t help but be entertained at his brother’s choice of friends. _Thor always did have a soft spot for misfits. I think that is one of the things I shall miss most about my brother. It always brought such interesting individuals into our lives_, Loki thought as he smiled sadly and continued telling Banner about their childhood in Asgard.

_*_

** _Epilogue_ **

Loki sat back in his chair, running a shaking hand over his face. He’d just ended a call with the King of Wakanda. The trickster had insisted they take his brother back. They hadn’t fixed him. Thor was no longer sleeping all hours of the day, but Loki found he wished that were still the case.

Now, his brother was having constant fits of panic. It seemed like everything triggered a fear response. Thor would have trouble breathing, would shake violently, cry, even get sick to his stomach. Loki had never seen anything like it and found it incredibly unnerving.

Thor rarely slept anymore and what little he got wasn’t peaceful. The god of thunder would awake screaming or sobbing in the middle of the night. He would cling to Loki and his body would violently shake. He couldn’t speak of what he saw in his dreams. Loki tried to ask, but Thor was unable to respond.

The lack of sleep was causing Thor to be irritable and they were fighting regularly. Loki had been dreading what was going to happen next and now, his brother refused to sleep at all. After experiencing an anxiety episode the previous day, Thor refused to rest. It was late at night and his brother still refused to sleep.

They had exchanged unkind words, numerous shouted unkind words, and almost came to blows. Thor had thrown a plate at Loki and the trickster responded by storming from the room, yelling to Thor that his return was a curse.

Loki had locked himself in the study. He gave up. He had enough on his plate without adding his brother’s ongoing mental breakdown on top of it. Some small part of him was frightened. He was going to lose Thor again and Loki didn’t know how to prevent it. So Loki reached out to King T’Challa.

_He’s still broken. You have to take him back. You have to fix him properly this time._

_Loki, your brother has physically healed from all his wounds. What he’s experiencing now is not something we can fix. Thor needs familiarity to continue healing. He needs to be among his people. He needs to be with his brother._

Loki let out a strangled laugh when he remembered T’Challa’s words. The trickster was a powerful sorcerer who was capable of a great many things. Whatever was afflicting Thor was well outside his vast abilities. It was not something he could offer any assistance with. The few times he’d tried to figure out what to do had ended in disaster. When Thor was exhausted and constantly sleeping, physical contact was what reassured him the most. Trying to hold him close when he was experiencing a panic only made things worse.

The trickster glanced to the drawers in the desk. Pulling one open, he removed the envelope within it. Loki studied his brother’s handwriting on the front before grabbing the letter and reading it. He’d read the words many times before Thor had returned. Whenever he was struggling with a difficult quandary, Loki would re-read the words his brother left him. Something about them was…comforting.

Loki’s eyes welled up as he read the words he’d memorized long ago. When he finished, Loki slowly let out his breath and tucked the letter back into the drawer. Pushing himself up from the chair, the trickster opened the door to the study and moved out into the hallway. He stepped into the main area of their small house, unsurprised that the lights were still on.

Thor was sitting in the recliner, his hands interlaced behind his head and his eye fixed on the wall. There was a blank look on his face. Only an hour earlier, Thor had been in a panic and then they had their fight, with Thor cursing Loki for his deception. His mood was often unpredictable after such episodes.

Loki tilted his head, trying to catch Thor’s eye. “Are you feeling better, Thor?”

Thor’s jaw clenched and he continued staring at the wall. Loki followed his gaze.

“Is there something particularly interesting that has captured your attention? It is a fine wall, but I fail to see what makes it worthy of such dedicated study.”

Thor still didn’t answer and Loki turned his attention back to him.

“Brother, it is late. You did not sleep last night. You must do so tonight.”

“No.”

Thor’s soft voice was so firm and Loki doubted anyone else would have heard the subtle tremor in the words. Stepping forward, Loki crouched beside the chair, gazing up at his brother. Thor dropped his arms again, still glaring at the wall. The trickster could sense the frustration radiating off the god of thunder. Thor was frustrated that he wasn’t getting better and it sometimes caused him to lash out.

“You must sleep eventually,” Loki told him calmly. “We are gods, but even we need to sleep sometimes.”

“I do not _need_ to do anything,” Thor grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, you do not,” Loki agreed. “But I feel as though you wish to sleep, but perhaps worry about what dreams may await—”

“Stop this act! You do not care! You’re not mother!” Thor snapped at him. A look of regret briefly crossed his face, and he turned his eye back to the wall. Loki licked his lips and nodded. That had stung, being reminded of their late mother, but Loki knew his brother hadn’t meant it maliciously.

“No, I’m definitely not. You would likely be healing faster and better were she here. After all, she was more adept with these sorts of predicaments,” Loki replied, rubbing his palms together. “I can only try my best to help and I do wish to help, whether you believe it or not. Thor, I will be right beside you. I’m not going anywhere. You needn’t fear the nightmares that may lurk in your mind. Please, let us go to sleep.”

“You may go to sleep, if you wish. I do not want to,” Thor told him stubbornly.

The god of thunder leaned back, his attention still fixed on the wall. The trickster hoped Thor hadn’t overheard the conversation he’d had with T’Challa. It had been a moment of weakness and Loki already regretted it. _Thor would never do such a thing._ Reaching forward, Loki laid a hand over Thor’s.

“Do you remember the letter you wrote to me, brother?” Loki asked softly. “Just before that last battle against Thanos?”

Thor flinched at the name and Loki mentally kicked himself, gently squeezing his brother’s hand in apology. He did his best not to mention the titan’s name, which often triggered a panic response in Thor. His brother had asked Loki not to say that name and while Loki usually enjoyed doing the opposite of what was asked of him, this was one of the rare occasions where the trickster was willing to do as requested.

Swallowing, Thor looked over at his brother, blinking. Loki could tell he hadn’t expected that question.

“Yes,” Thor replied, a shaky smile dancing over his lips. “I…I do not remember what I wrote, but I remember writing to you. I knew it was unlikely I would survive that battle. Victory seemed so unlikely.”

Loki smiled softly and climbed up on the chair, sitting on the arm. Thor focused on him, as he often did when the fear started to overwhelm him. Loki would always be amused that his brother found him, a force of chaos, to be comforting and grounding.

“I didn’t know if I would ever see you again. I knew it was likely I would not,” Thor whispered, his eye welling up. “I…I didn’t want to leave you without a word. I didn’t want you to have to grieve alone. I couldn’t bear the thought.”

Thor sniffled and shook his head, a single tear crawling down his cheek. Loki sat beside him and waited for him to continue. He’d learned that sometimes Thor just needed him to sit there.

“Did…did you read it?” Thor asked. Loki smiled a little more and nodded.

“Yes, I did. I’m grateful you wrote it. It helped me as I worked on establishing New Asgard,” Loki told him and Thor grinned faintly, a sad melancholy smile. “It was like having some small part of you here with me. I could hear your voice in those words, and it offered great comfort.”

“Good. It was what I had hoped,” Thor said. His smile fell and he looked back to the wall, sniffling. He swiped angrily at his tears, unwilling to look up at his brother.

“I’m sorry, brother. Perhaps…perhaps it would be better if I left. I’m a burden in this state,” Thor said, his voice shaking. Loki frowned and shook his head. There was a twinge in his heart at the thought of his brother leaving. Thor couldn’t leave him again. He couldn’t leave.

“You are not a burden. And I do not want you to leave, Thor,” Loki said. “You said in your letter that you had faith in my ability to overcome any challenge. What you face now, this is merely another challenge. It is one we shall figure out and surmount together.”

Thor looked up at him, his eye shining in the lamplight. There was such doubt in his expression, but also the merest flicker of hope.

“Perhaps it is a difficult path that lays before us, but when have we ever let that deter us?” Loki continued. “All I wanted was for you to return and you have. You are here now, and I shan’t lose you again.”

Tears started to crawl down Thor’s face and he looked back to the wall, swiping at his tears.

“I cannot sleep, Loki. Please do not force me to,” Thor pleaded softly. “I cannot bear to face the images that await me in dreams. I cannot bear to see you lifeless in my arms after I failed to protect you.”

Loki gently wrapped his arms around him. “Brother, I will be right beside you. If you have a bad dream, I shall wake you. I promise.”

Thor sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “I do not wish to sleep, but I fear I have no choice in the matter.”

Loki sat back as Thor rose to his feet. He watched as the god of thunder made his way to the room they shared, hanging his head. Loki opened his mouth but closed it again. Sighing in frustration, Loki stood up and switched off the lights in the main area. He made his way to the bedroom, watching as Thor climbed under the covers, laying on his back. His eye fixed on the ceiling.

Loki approached his side of the bed and climbed under the covers, glancing over at his brother.

“Good night, Thor,” he said quietly. Thor laughed bitterly. He looked over at Loki and his expression softened slightly.

“I’m glad you’re here, Loki,” he whispered. Loki smiled and watched as his brother closed his eye. _Please allow him some peace. Let my brother rest,_ Loki thought as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

_*_

Loki awoke in the middle of the night to his brother screaming and thrashing, calling for him, trapped in the throes of a horrific nightmare. Loki swiftly sat up and went about waking Thor, carefully avoiding the wildly thrown punches. He did his best not to restrain Thor in anyway, which he’d learned the hard way often made his episodes worse.

Thor’s eye snapped open and he scrambled back, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe. Tightly grabbing the headboard, his wide eye darted around the room. When he saw Loki, some of the tension left his body, but he still panted for breath. Loki held up his hands, showing the god of thunder he held no weapon.

“Are you all right?” Loki asked calmly. Thor’s lower lip trembled and he slumped down, shaking his head. Tears started running down his cheeks and he pressed one hand over his eye, his shoulders starting to shake as he began to weep. Loki reached out and gently gripped Thor’s shoulder. The god of thunder let out a soft sob and wrapped his arms around his brother’s lithe form, embracing him. Loki could feel how violently his whole body was trembling, his heart hammering in his chest, and heard the quiet sounds of Thor weeping.

Loki held his brother, shushing him and whispering meaningless words of comfort. Stroking his short hair, gently rocking him, he waited patiently for Thor to settle down. It had become a nightly routine and Loki didn’t need to figure out what to do or say anymore. He hoped one day Thor would be able to sleep peacefully through the night, but until he did, at least Loki knew what to do.

The god of thunder rested his head on Loki’s chest, just above his heart. _I am sorry, brother,_ Loki thought, gently kissing Thor’s head. _I am sorry for what you experienced, during that war and after. I’m sorry for the grief I put you through. I’m sorry you are enduring this now. But I hope you know you’re not alone._

“I do not want to sleep,” Thor whispered, his voice shaking. “I never want to sleep again. I cannot bear to face those memories anymore. I cannot bear going to a place where you fell, where I…where I…”

Thor drew in a shuddering breath and his embrace tightened a little around Loki. The trickster continued to hold him. His brow furrowed as he searched his mind for a solution to help his brother rest easier. Yawning, Loki gently stroked Thor’s arm.

“If you cannot sleep tonight, then at least lay down. You needn’t sleep but you must rest,” Loki replied calmly. “I need sleep. There are some things that require my attention tomorrow.”

“You’re leaving?” Thor asked, barely able to hide the fear in his voice. Loki shook his head.

“No, I shall be able to work from home tomorrow,” Loki replied. That reassured Thor and he straightened up, offering his brother a watery smile.

“I am sorry for disturbing your sleep, Loki. Have you procured another bed yet?”

Loki nodded. “It shall be here next week. I was doing some measurements of this room today and it’s large enough to accommodate two beds, if we put one across the room. Would that be suitable?”

The relief on Thor’s face was undeniable and he nodded. “Yes, as long as you don’t mind.”

Loki shook his head. “Not at all.”

Truth be told, he’d wanted to keep Thor nearby. Even though they had an extra room, having to walk around in the middle of the night was not something Loki was interested in doing. He preferred to be a few feet away if his brother needed something or had a nightmare. It was just more convenient.

Laying down again, Loki watched as his brother laid down and stared at the ceiling. Tiredness could be read in every line of his face and Thor suddenly looked so much older. Something about that made Loki feel sad.

Reaching over and wrapping his arms around Thor again, Loki tucked his brother’s head under his chin and closed his eyes.

“If you wish to sleep, I shall protect you from the nightmares that haunt you,” Loki whispered and felt Thor nod a little.

“Thank you, brother,” Thor murmured tiredly. Loki knew he was speaking of more than his offer of protection. He tightened his grip a little, gently embracing his brother. _I will always protect you from the nightmares and the bad memories, whenever it is in my power. If it is not, then I shall figure out a way to do so,_ Loki silently promised. He still was unused to this role, but he was figuring it out. Loki always managed to figure things out.

“You know,” Thor’s soft voice began. “I’m a little concerned about you.”

“Oh?”

“I’m wondering where my brother went. This attentiveness and care…it’s a little unsettling.”

The faintest hint of mirth in his brother’s tired voice made Loki grin. Even though his brother was struggling, he was still Thor. For that, Loki was grateful.

“I promise to stab you at some point tomorrow.”

“Or you could turn into a snake. It has been a long time since I have seen a snake.”

“All right. I shall stab you and turn into a snake.”

“Perhaps just the snake.”

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that?”

Thor laughed softly and curled up closer to Loki. Opening his eyes briefly, Loki was pleased to see a faint grin on Thor’s face.

“I think…I think I shall try to sleep again,” Thor said softly, hesitantly. “I feel as though I could sleep.”

“Good,” Loki replied. “I shall be here, if your dreams become unpleasant again.”

Thor shook his head. “I don’t think they will. If anyone can challenge nightmares, it’s the god of chaos. After all, you’re often the biggest nightmare of all.”

Loki let out a bark of laughter. _I shall have to remember that._ There was quiet for a time and Loki hoped Thor had fallen asleep.

“Loki?”

“I thought you were going to try to sleep.”

Thor was quiet for a few moments. “If you have bad dreams or memories, I want you to know you can tell me. I know I’m not as strong as I once was—”

“You are,” Loki insisted. He felt a brief flare of frustration when Thor shook his head a little.

“But you can speak with me, if ever you are struggling. I can protect you from bad dreams as well, if you experience them,” Thor finished.

“I know, Thor,” Loki replied. “We shall help each other heal, no matter how long it takes.”

“Good,” Thor said. “Thank you, brother.”

Loki held him close, allowing his eyes to close, feeling calmer than he had in some time. Things were going to be trying for a while, but the trickster knew eventually, things would be okay. Even if they were never the same again, eventually things would work out.

The god of thunder drifted off to sleep as did the trickster. They slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

_ **The End** _


End file.
